


Work From Home

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Rainy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: Mornings with him were always difficult...





	Work From Home

You woke to the steady patter of rain against the window, the slow rumble of thunder overhead. But it wasn’t the sound of the storm that had roused you. Your alarm clock blared obnoxiously from your bedside table, red numbers flashing ‘07:00’ at you from the semi-darkness. You rolled over with a groan and fumbled for the off button, missing it a few times in your half-asleep daze before you finally managed to silence it. Beside you, Zoro made a noise in his sleep at the loss of your heat from his side. He reached for you, strong arms encircling your waist to hold you close against his chest.

You sighed. Mornings with him were always difficult. 

You made to get up, but Zoro’s arms tightened around you. You felt him stir, breath tickling the back of your neck as he yawned widely.

“Where are you going?” he said, voice heavy with sleep and a huskiness that never failed to send a little thrill up your spine.

“You know I have work.”

“It’s Sunday.”

“This isn’t the Dark Ages anymore, Zoro. There’s no death penalty for working on the Sabbath.”

“But it’s raining.”

“I’ll make sure to take an umbrella.”

You made another attempt to escape his hold, but he only hugged you tighter, burying his face in your hair and inhaling deeply. You would give anything to just stay like this, enveloped in warmth and hard, bronzed muscle. Unconsciously, you found yourself settling back against his chest, as if your body craved the touch of his.

Staying in bed was starting to seem like a good idea. You snapped yourself out of that thought quickly.

“Zoro, I really have to go.”

“You own your own business. You can take a day off whenever you want.”

“That’s not how it works.”

He grunted in reply. You waited, but he seemed adamant that he wasn’t going to let you leave any time soon.

“I have a ton of orders to fill.”

“Then work from home.”

You sighed, rolling over to face him. Heavy-lidded, black eyes met yours, pleading, enticing. You cupped his face in you hands, morning stubble rough against you palm, and traced his jawline with your fingers. You never could resist that stupid, smug face.

“I swear you’re going to put me out of business,” you sighed.

He grinned back. “At least that means I’ll have you all to myself.”

“And what would I do? Sleep all day like you?” you teased.

“I don’t sleep _all_ day,” Zoro scoffed, feigning hurt. “And I can think of a few things for us to do.”

There it was—that cocky smirk that betrayed his true reasoning for wanting you to stay in today. His hand on your waist began to make its way over your hip, feather light fingers brushing down your thigh. You shuddered.

“Well, there goes all my productivity for today…” you sighed, letting your head fall back onto the pillow and your eyes drift closed in bliss.

“Don’t worry,” Zoro said, rolling on top of you and pressing you down into the mattress. His lips brushed yours. “I’ll make sure you put in plenty of work.”


End file.
